Kyle, yo y mi otro yo
by Blackie-99
Summary: Craig era un hombre común al que le pasaron cosas malas. Kyle era un chico perdido en la vida a la cual le esta por pasar de todo. Ambos se cruzaron y debido a las circunstancias tendrán que huir de la policía los dos juntos... Esperan, ¿Alguien dijo que
1. Capitulo 1:Un Día Mal Desata a Cualquier

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este Fic basado en la película "Irene, yo y mi otro yo". Entonces en mi cabezota (?) pensaba como queriendo preguntar: "¿Que pasaría si hago un Fic relacionado con esa película pero con la pareja Cryle?"Espero que sea de su agrado :D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker. Tampoco la idea de la película "Irene yo y mi otro" le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**Para los que no lo hayan visto, recomiendo que la vean es MUY graciosa y sin mas que decirles, les dejo el Fic.**

* * *

**Kyle, yo y mi otro**

**Craig x Kyle.**

**Summary: ** Craig era un hombre común al que le pasaron cosas malas. Kyle era un chico perdido en la vida a la cual le esta por pasar de todo. Ambos se cruzaron y debido a las circunstancias tendrán que huir de la policía los dos juntos... Esperan, ¿Alguien dijo que eran dos? Parece que la otra contraparte de Craig no se lo dejara fácil al joven judío...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un Día Mal Desata a Cualquier.**

Craig Tucker estaba con su prometida Barbara "Bebe" Stevens, una mujer encantadora, sexy e inteligente. El joven policía jamas imagino que podría ser tan feliz, al fin iba a casarse con ella.

**— Acepto** — Dijo la rubia rizada con una sonrisa-.

**— Con el poder que me fue otorgado por dios los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia** — La feliz pareja se besó apasionadamente-.

* * *

_Pocos meses después, hubo una fuga en el sótano y Craig fue presionado por su mujer para recurrir a un profesional, puesto que él no había podido solucionarlo._

**— Bueno, no es gran cosa…—**Dijo el plomero mirando la cañería—** Serán uno 800 dólares**.

**— ¡¿Que!? ¡Tanto!** -Dijo Craig ya molesto — **Me sorprende como los tuyos estafan a la gente trabajadora.**

**— ¿Como dijo?** -Replico molesto el rubio— **¿Se refiere a la gente que es pobre?**- Kenny empezó a golpear al otro pelinegro reiteradamente—.

**— Ey, espere, deténgase —**Dijo Bebe llegando corriendo — **Por favor quieren decirme que paso.**

— **Su marido es un desubicado. Hablándome así solo porque no puedo ver el mundo de la misma manera **- Dijo Kenny cruzándose de brazos- **No tengo un doctorado en South Park para que un tipo como el me denigre**.

**— Oh, estoy segura de que él no quiso… ¡Espere! ¿Usted se graduó en South Park?** — Dijo bastante emocionada, Bebe-.

**— Claro, solo me dedico a la plomería por un experimento sociológico —**Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa-.

**— Asombroso** —Suspiro Lammy emocionada— **Yo también me gradué allí**.

**— Qué casualidad, el mundo es un pañuelo** — Ambos parecieron mirarse largo rato, claro que en un sentido inusual, puesto que Kenny es pobre—.

— El pelinegro los observo acariciándose la cabeza, seguramente le saldrían chichones, la rubia lo miro con una sonrisa— **Sera mejor que vayas a ponerte hielo, amor.**

**— Sí, haré eso — **Dijo Craig mirando mal al plomero, que ni siquiera lo noto, obviamente—.

El tiempo paso volando y al año el pelinegro estaba parado junto al que había sido el primer auto que había logrado comprar, pero ahora lo conduciría McCormick, aquel maldito plomero. Tras el pelinegro se asomaban tres niños pequeños que miraban la escena con curiosidad.

**— Bueno, esto es lo último…**— Dijo Bebe, girándose hacia su esposo— **Realmente lo siento tanto, es solo que… Kenny es mi alma gemela y pues… Siempre hablamos de que tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro…**—La chica lo abrazo — **Gracias por todos y adiós…**—Sin más se subió al auto y ambos se marcharon—.

Hay un largo listado de reacciones que puede tener un hombre en esa situación, salir corriendo a comprar un arma y subir a la torre más altas son solo dos de esa larga lista. Pero Craig solo opto por quedarse allí, parado y sentir como algo en su interior se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Entonces una pequeña mano tomo la suya, una niña castaña de cabello corto hasta los hombros atados con dos coletas, le miro con una inocente sonrisa, luego aparecieron dos niños más, uno con el pelo violeta oscuro y otro con el pelo mitad verde y mitad amarillo.

**— ¿Jugamos juntos, Papi? — **Pregunto el de pelo verde y amarillo con una sonrisa emocionada-.

— Flippy los observo unos segundo, los niños no entendieron porque sus ojos ya no tenían pupilas por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió con toda la dulzura de la que es capaz un padre **— Claro que si, Sebastian… vamos a dentro Samy, Paola—.**

**— ¡Si!** -Dijo animada la niña, mientras que el otra chica movía las manos con emoción, puesto que era de personalidad algo fria **(N/A: Obviamente es como Craig u.u)—**.

Para cuando los niños habían crecido, Tucker había logra un importante puesto en la policía de South Park. Si ignorabas el hecho de que todo quien moría volvía a la vida era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Horas después salió de la casa vistiendo su uniforme, pronto tres adolescentes se asomaron a la puerta a despedirlo.

**— Atrapa a muchos maleantes, Papi** — Dijo Samy agitando la mano—.

**— De pronto un chico más alto que ella la empujo—** ¡Solo asegúrate de traerme caramelos!—.

**— ¡Cállate de una vez, Sebas! **— Dijo molesta la castaña-.

**— ¡Ey, que Paola ya está callada por los dos, jaja!**... **¡AUCH!**— Grito al sentir algo caliente apoyarse en la piel del cuello**— **.

— La audida la miro con cara de pocos amigos mientras alejaba la taza de café del cuello de su hermano y sonriendo saludo a su padre—.

**— Te lo tienes merecido por bocón** — Rió Samy-.

**— Procuren mantenerse vivos hasta entonces, jaja** — Río Tucker, luego de que sus hijos cerraron la puerta él se montó a su pequeña moto. Pero al pasar junto al buzón para buscar el diario no lo encontró, entonces miro a su vecino Clyde **— Esto, ¿Has visto mi diario?****— **.

**— Ah, lo agarro mi mujer, está el baño ahora** — Dijo el castaño**—**.

**— Ah, ya veo ¿Puedes decirle que me lo devuelva cuando termine? — **Pregunto con una sonrisa**—**.

**— **Recién entonces, Donovan levanto la vista de sus plantas**— Pero, ¿Porque no traes uno del centro, después de todo tienes que ir, no?—.**

**— **Lo miro unos segundo y arranco la moto **— Tienes razón…**-Dijo sonriendo tontamente para luego alejarse, el vecino solo soltó una risita como contestación**—**.

El policía siguió con su rutina, compro el diario y llego a la barbería debido a temas delictivo. Dentro había tres hombres, un afroamericano con rastas y el segundo era un rubio paranoico que a su lado tenia una taza de café y el tercero era un pelinegro asiático y con una remera de "Star Wars" que jugaban a las cartas.

El joven Tucker entro y los saludo.

**— Lo siento, Jimmy pero tendré que ponerte una multa, tu auto a estado estacionado en el mismo lugar una semana y ese espacio solo se tolera por 6 horas…**

**— E-entiendo, Craig, l-la ley e-es l-la l-ley…****— **Le arroja las llaves- **E-estaciónalo a-acá a la v-vuelta.**

**— Eh… Ah, claro…— **Dijo Craig saliendo del local, de fondo sintió la ricita de ambos gemelos-.

El pobre policía trataba de ignorar la indiferencia de la gente, diciéndose que solo sería un mal día. Por fin había llegado al almacén cuando vio a un chico que jugaba con una pelota en la calle. El tan solo se acercó a él amistosamente.

**— Hola, muchacho, no deberías estar jugando en la calle, es peligroso — **Dijo él con una sonrisa-.

-El chico tan solo lo miro desinteresado**— Mi papa dice que eres un cara dura y un hijo de puta , que tampoco no tengo porque hacerte caso— **Y sin más continúo haciendo jueguitos con la pelota**— **.

**— Bueno…— **Dijo Craig apretando un poco los dientes **— Pero tu papa no está acá y yo soy una autoridad civil, así que mejor…— **No termino la frase que el chico dejo de jugar y pego un grito alarmantemente fuerte, Flippy se sorprendió y entro rápidamente al local, mirando para todos lado. El chico solo siguió jugando una vez él desapareció**—**.

— El pelinegrologro conseguir los caramelos que su hijo le había pedido y agarro dos cosas más. Entonces una voz amistosa lo llamo **— Craig...¿Craig eres tu?—.**

**— Oh, hola Wendy ¿Como has estado? — Pregunto gentilmente Flippy-.**

**— Bien bien… Este no te molesta que pase primero, llevo prisa —**Dijo la chica suplicante**—**.

**— **El al ver que solo tenía unos cuantos envases de limpieza sonrió**— Claro, no hay problema—**.

**— Gracias, Craig… Ay ¡Chicos vengan acá! ****—** Grito a una niña muy idéntica a ella de negro y largo y otro chico tambien de cabello negro, quienes se acercaron con sus respectivos carritos llenos a mas no poder**—**.

En ese momento sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía, haciendo un sonido tronador que le hizo doler la cabeza. Comenzó a tener un tic en el ojo que lo obligo a cubrirse la cara, pero luego al retirar su mano sus ojos se volvieron sin pupilas y parecía completamente tranquilo, hasta sonreía. Miro a su alrededor y observo su uniforme, deteniéndose en la placa.

— Vio la banda llena de productos y agarro uno que le llamo la atención **— ¿Emm, vagilimpia?... ¿Que pasa muñequita le pusiste demasiada salsa al taco?— **Dijo mirando a Wendy-.

**— ¿Cómo dices? —** Pregunto la joven Testaburguer MUY sonrojada ante esa pregunta— .

**— No tiene etiqueta** **— **Dijo el joven sacando el micrófono a la cajera, cuando hablo su voz se oyó en toda la tienda **— Atención a todo, se solicita el precio del vagilimpia, repito… El precio de vagilimpia. Tenemos una clienta con irritación en las trompas de Falopio**…**— **Hubo una pausa **— ** **Y apresúrense**….

Los hijos de Wendy reían mientras miraban en la tele una película cómica, el barbero también reía de vez en cuando. Pero de pronto el frente del local fue destrozado con un auto verde que aterrizo sobre ambos gemelos. El policía pelinegro bajo totalmente indiferente, llevaba puestos unos lentes negros que ocultaban sus ojos ámbar.

-Le lanzo las llaves al afroamericano**— Token, encárgate de decirle que su luz trasera está rota— **Dijo Fliqpy escribiendo en un papel y pegándolo en el parabrisas, el barbero solo asintió**— Que tengas buen día...—.**

Un rato después, Craig se encontraba hincado junto a una fuente, silbando animadamente mientras miraba el lindo día que lo rodeaba, unas de sus mano sostenía algo bajo el agua que no paraba de agitarse. Luego de un rato lo levantó un poco, mostrando el rostro de un pelinegro que había estado frente a la tienda.

**— ¿Que tienes que decir ahora, mocoso?—** Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo-.

**— Mi papa se enterara de esto, Craig —** Dijo lloroso el niño y temblando del miedo—.

**— Respuesta incorrecta** — Hubo una pausa donde el pelinegro sumo su otra mano a la acción de hundir la cabeza del chico— **Y mi nombre es Craigerz, niñato** — Y sin más volvió a meterlo al agua, mientras sonreía —.

**— Hogar dulce hogar — **Rio la otra personalidad de Craig al llegar a su casa, entonces se percató de que el perro del vecino estaba haciendo sus necesidades en su parque. Por lo que detuvo su moto antes de llegar a la entrada, en la casa del vecino, paso junto a Clyde ,arrebatándole la manguera. Luego entro a la casa y se oyó un grito femenino. Cuando salió llevaba el diario, se bajó los pantalones e hizo sus necesidades en el patio del vecino quien lo miraba perplejo — **¿Bonito día, no? Cerdo asqueroso — **Rio triunfal-.

Cartman estaba abriendo un empaque que tenía fideos con grandes albóndigas de carne, tardo un tiempo en lograr pinchar una pero cuando estaba por llevársela a la boca se abrir la puerta con un fuerte puertazo.

**— Eric, tenemos problema, algo le paso a Flippy** — Dijo un chico rubio claro-.

— El castaño gordo lo miro sorprende mientras la albóndiga se le caía del tenedor sobre el pantalón — **¡Mierda, Butters! Vamos por él** — Dijo limpiándose la boca con la servilleta para luego salir corriendo junto con Stotch-.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen Reviews, nos vemos la próxima.**

**¡Adios!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Mala Relacion Del Pasado

**¡Hello! Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco la película "Irene, yo y mi otro yo".**

**Y sin mas que decirles, les dejo el capitulo 2.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Una Mala Relacion Del Pasado.**

El castaño gordo y el rubio claro no tardaron en descubrir lo que pasaba, una vez que mandaron a Craig al doctor estos solo confirmaron sus suposiciones.

**— Se te zafo un tornillo **— Sentencio el culon dejando el diagnóstico sobre el escritorio—.

**— Los doctores dicen que eres un peligro** — Butters se miró con Cartman —** O por lo menos ese tipo lo es.**

**— ¿Ese tipo?** — Pregunto Craig —.

**— Dijo que se llamaba Craigerz y parece que tiene ganas de salir** — Dijo Cartman recostándose en su sillón —** Tucker, ¿Porque no tomaste vacaciones cuando Bebe se fue?**

**— ¿Eh? Porque debería después de todo es normal ¿No?...**— Dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la ventana para luego cubrirse el rostro— **Que las… Que las esposas de vayan…. y… y todo eso **—Agrego con la voz quebrada-.

**— ¿Estas tomando tus medicinas?** — Pregunto Butters—.

**— Si…** — Dijo sacudiendo el frasco—** Pero no me hacen feliz… Ademas, me resecan mucho la boc—**

**— ¡Ey, déjenme ir! ¡Ya les dije que no hice nada! **— Dijo una voz masculina en la recepción de la comisaria. Luego se giró para ver al oficial que la había arrestado—** Y quiere dejar de verme el trasero.**

**— ¿Que pasa?** —Pregunto el culo gordo saliendo de su oficina, seguido por Butters y Craig—.

**— Su nombre es Kyle Broflovski y lo atrapamos en las afueras de pueblo, parece que tiene antecedentes **— Dijo el oficial de cabello negro y asiático-.

**— Bien, Kevin , llévalo a mi oficina** —Dijo Cartman — **Y tu, anda a descansar, Craig . No quiero peros, eh **— Luego de que el pelirrojo pasó él cerró la puerta—.

**— ¡¿Un atropellado!?** — Exclamo Kyle MUY histérico — **¡¿No cree que lo recordaría si hubiese pasado!?**

**— Lo siento señor…**— Dijo colgando el teléfono— **Pero así son las cosas, tendrá que ir a Denver para hacer la denuncia y de tratarse de un error se corregirá su expediente…**—.

**— ¡Pero si acabo de venir a ahí! Esto es una tontería** —Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos—.

— El tan solo dio un suspiro— **Bueno, un oficial se encargara de escoltarla hasta allá.**

**— Señor, no tenemos personal disponible en este momento…**—Le dijo Bradley al castaño—.

**— Emm, que problema de mierda…—**Dijo Lumpy pensativo cuando se le ocurrió una idea—.

**— No se preocupe jefe… El señor Broflovski llegara sano y salvo a su destino** — Dijo Craig dándole un casco a Kyle —.

**— De acuerdo ¿Pero una vez que llegues te tomaras dos semanas de vacaciones, entendido?** — Le dijo ya bastante serio—.

**— Lo que usted ordene, Jefe… Agárrese fuerte, joven **— Le dijo el pelinegro antes de arrancar la moto—.

**— Seguro que cuando este mas descansado volverá a la normalidad **—Dijo Butters saludando con la mano—.

**— Si… Si lo dejamos volver…**— Dijo pesadamente Cartman—.

— El rubio lo miro sorprendido— **Pero, señor… Para Craig su trabajo es su vida.**

**— Ya lo sé… Marica ¿Como no voy a saberlo? —** Dijo tenso el castaño, poniéndose los lentes negros—.

El joven pelinegro manejo sin demasiados problemas hacia el pueblo vecino, exceptuando por algún que otro insecto que se le embarraba en la cara.

**— Esto…¿Estas bien?...** — Pregunto Kyle al mirarlo—.

**— No te preocupes… Esto es no es nada para un oficial de todo Colorado, jaja aaghg…Cofcof** — Dijo Craig escupiendo un insecto—.

**— ¡Oh… No! ¡Mira eso!** — Grito el pelirrojo señalando al frente, allí había una vaca tirada y Craig al verla se detuvo — **Oh, qué horror, pobrecita… ¡Aaah! —** Grito cuando al acercarse la vaca mugió—.

**— Esos camioneros… Bueno, no queda otra opción… Por favor no mire, joven **— Dijo Craig sacando la pistola y disparándola en la cabeza — **Es la parte más dura de mi traba… ¡Ah!** —Gritaron los dos cuando la baja volvió a mugir— **… ¡Por dios!...** — Una vez más el pelinegro disparo, esta vez tres disparos—.

**— ¡Sigue viva!** — Grito Kyle una vez que volvió a mugir—.

**— ¡Maldita!...**-Grito Craig vaciando el cargador— **¡¿Porque no te mueres?!... ¡Ya están acondicionando el cielo para ti! **—Grito mientras le pegaba culetazos-.

Sacando ese peculiar accidente ambos lograron llegar a su destino y fueron recibidos por dos oficiales más en la comisaria. Uno era pelinegro alto y el otro era un rubio bien peinado por cierto.

**— Bien hecho, de ahora nos encargaremos nosotros — **Dijo Stan **—**.

**— Está bien, chicos — **Dijo Craig, luego señalo una máquina de agua**—** **¿Puedo?**

**— Adelante — **Dijo Gary que era mas joven que Marsh, con una sonrisa **— Bueno, jovencito entenderá que debemos hacer esto** **— **Dijo esposándola-.

**— ¿Lo que no entiendo es porque?** **— **Pregunto Kyle algo confundido**—**.

**— El nombre Christophe ¿Le suena?** **—**Pregunto el pelinegro**—**.

**—Sí, fui intendenta en su campo de golf…¿Que es un crimen? —** Dijo algo enfadado**—**.

Los policías se miraron y luego miraron a Craig que había tomado su medicina pero esta se le había trabado en la garganta por lo que escupió un poco de agua. Luego se acercó a ellos.

**— Bueno, señores, si me firman esto me retirare** **—**Dijo el pelinegro sacando una planilla**—** **Fue un gusto joven Kyle, ojala todo se solucione pronto****—**Dijo con una sonrisa antes de marcharse**—**.

Una vez Craig se, fue los oficiales la acompañaron a Kyle a una habitación en un hotel donde ella se alojaría, recién entonces pasaron a explicarle todo lo referente a ese tal Christophe, los lavados de dinero y la peculiar muerte de su predecesor, un descarado homicidio.

**— No puedo creerlo — **Dijo Broflovski totalmente pálida **— Necesito ir al baño**.

En eso sonó el timbre de la habitación, ambos oficiales se miraron y fue el más joven quien se acercó con arma en mano a mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, allí había un joven, el repartidor.

**— Es la pizza — **Dijo el rubio riendo mientras guardaba el arma y abría la puerta**— Cuanto te deb…—** No termino de hablar cuando el repartidor fue empujado y un hombre le disparo al joven en el estómago-.

**— No puede…— **Dijo el oficial mayor pero antes de que pudiera volver a tomar su arma recibió varios balazos**—**.

**—**El cabello rubio del sicario brillo cuando este derribo la puerta del baño, al no encontrar a nadie patio el inodoro, furioso **— ¡Ese perro hijo de puta!...**-Grito enfadado asomándose por la ventana abierta que daba a la patio trasero del hotel-** ¡¿Donde se metió!?****— **Dijo apretando los dientes mientras salía a toda prisa del cuarto**—**.

Pero por suerte Kyle, no era ningún tonto, una vez el asesino se había ido, revelo que se había ocultado en el espacio bajo el lavado, un pequeño armario que por suerte no tenía ningún estante ni productos de limpieza. Entonces se dirigió al hotel casi vecino llamado "Alegre ratón" donde Tucker le había dicho que se hospedaría por una noche. Una vez allí tuvo que entrar por la ventana la cual por suerte está abierta.

**— Craig despierta tenemos… Problemas… ¡Qué asco! — **Grito al ver como el mencionado despertaba semidesnudo con una mano bajo la sabana, directo a su entrepierna y la otra teniendo la foto de el sosteniendo su placa**—**.

**— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?... ¡OH! No es lo que piensas… Yo solo… Tuve un sueño muy gracioso, veras yo era bombero y pues…****—**Iba explicando torpemente Craig pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió**—**.

**— ¡Olvida eso!** **Christophe mi encontró y parece que quiere matarme porque cree que yo hable con los policías —** Dijo Kyle moviéndose de un lado a otro**—**.

**— Kyle, estas bien, fue un día muy largo… seguramente todo estará bien mañana — **Dijo Craig como si tratara con un loco**—**.

**— ¡Craig! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Hay dos policías muertos! ****—**Grito el pelirrojo histérico**—**.

**— ¡¿Como dices?! — **Grito el pelinegro mientras se caía poniéndose la camisa**—**.

**— No hay tiempo, Craig ¡Este será el primer lugar en el que busque!— **Grito saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa**—**.

**— ¡Espera Kyle! ¡Ay, mierda!** **—**Se quejó al subirse el cierre del pantalón, luego tomo su chaqueta de la mesa y salió tras ella**—** **¡Kyle espera, carajo!****—**Grito al cerrar la puerta tras él**—**.

Pero sobre la mesa, justo debajo de donde había estado la chaqueta había un pequeño frasco anaranjado y trasparente que giro violentamente y cayó al suelo, esparciendo una enorme cantidad de pastillas, en la etiqueta podía leerse _**"Tome una cada cuatro horas".**_

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Dejen reviews.**

**Ahora responderé los reviews:**

**Coyote Smith: ¡Jaja! Si cuando lo escribi a mi tambien me dio pena como Bebe dejo a Craig con Kenny y dios que día difícil tiene (?)**

**symphknot: ¡Que bueno que te guste! Espero que puedas ver la pelicula, yo cuando la via, me mori de la risa XD.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

**Adios :33**


	3. Capitulo 3: Craigerz no es Craig

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí les dejo el capitulo 3 que prometí! Espero que sea de su agrado ;D**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker.**

**¡Ahora les dejo leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Craigerz no es Craig.**

Ambos viajaron en la moto de Craig durante un buen rato, desgraciadamente el pelinegro ya había hecho sus planes y decidió telefonear a la comisaria donde le habían dicho que debía dejar a Broflovski. Allí le habían dado instrucciones muy claras.

**— ¿Craig, que hacemos aquí? —** Pregunto el joven muy confundido, se encontraban en un descampado un tanto alejado de la ruta. Pero algo llamo su atención, en el centro había un auto y, frete a él, un hombre con los brazos cruzados**— ¿Quien es?**

**— Tranquilo, yo me encargo** — Dijo Craig deteniendo la moto a cinco pasos del hombre y se acercó con una sonrisa— **Lamento haberlo traído hasta acá, oficial Christophe, pero este joven parece estar muy desorientado y paranoico** — Rio ante el comentario— ** Dice que alguien quiere matarlo y que la policía esta confabulada con ese asesino, jaja un a locura**.

**— Jaja, no se preocupe, le sorprendería la frecuencia con lo que esto sucede** — Río DeLorne — **Puede irse, yo me encargo.**

**— De acuerdo** — Craig se giró hacia a Kyle con una sonrisa— **Ven Kyle, este cabello se encargara de escolta…**— Pero antes de que terminara la frase recibió un culetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo, desmallado—.

**— ¡CRAIG!** — Grito el pelirrojo MUY asustado, dando unos pasos hacia él pero se detuvo al instante— .

**— ¡Alto!** — Dijo Christophe mientras la apuntaba con su revolver — **¿Realmente creíste que este idiota te iba a salvar?** — Ríe el mayor dando dos pasos hacia el—.

**— ¿Quieres bailar? **— Dijo una voz de pronto, el pelinegro se había levantado y se paró frente a Kyle — **Bien… Bailemos** — Dijo desafiante en un tono de voz muy grave. Pero en cuanto a Christophe trato de apuntarle el hombre empezó a ir en pequeños zigzag mientras levantaba ambos puños**—** **Si me muevo no podrás apuntarme, eh… ¿Que pasa, demasiado rápido para ti?... Vamos….****— **Dijo desafiante cada vez más cerca**—**.

**— ¿Craig? — **Pregunto Kyle en un susurro, entonces se sacó el casco y se acercó ellos unos pasos, aun dudoso**—**.

**— **El frances lo miro perplejo hasta que el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle otro culetazo **— ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ****— **Dijo mientras este caía al suelo y comenzaba a patearlo en el suelo**—**.

**— **Broflovski aprovecho la distracción y le pego con el casco en la cabeza, haciendo que el castaño cayera en seco **— ¿Estas bien, Craig?** **— **Pregunto la pelirroja al tiempo que este se incorporaba**—**.

**— Claro que sí, judito** **— **Dijo con una sonrisa para luego agárralo de la cintura **— Eres rudo ¿Que te parece un rapidito?**

**— **El pelirrojo, harto, le pego una cachetada al instante **— ¡¿Que demonios te pasa Craig!?** **— **Dijo molesto**—.**

**— **Craig, que había dejado la cara congelada en sus sonrisa arrogante no la borro**—** **Escucha bien, pendejo, me llamo Craigerz…—** Le agarro la nuca y la obligo a besarlo **—** **Y que no se te olvide** **— **Kyle en ese momento se había quedado sorprendido **—** **Ahora ven…— **Dijo mientras le revisaba el saco del joven francés**—**.

**— ¿Que haces ahora?** **—**Pregunto el, manteniendo su distancia**—**.

**— Esencial, mi querido pelirrojo — **Le sonríe arrogante mientras en una mano levanta el arma y en la otra la llaves de auto**—** **Consigo un transporte… Y un poderoso revolver…— **Se pone de pie y mira hacia donde estaba el joven de arriba abajo**—****… ¿Donde lo quieres dulzura?**

**— ¡¿Vas a pegarme un tiro!?** **— **Pregunto Kyle histérico**—**.

**— No estaba hablando de balas** **— **El chico dio una risita pervertida y algo arrogante **—** **Pero si de una pistola… Y de gran calibre.**

Craigerz condujo hasta la estación más cercana, donde compro algunas provisiones, pero al dirigirse al auto vio a un grupo de tipos fumando, y como uno de ellos tiraba la colilla al suelo. Sin más dejo caer las cosas dentro del portaequipaje del auto.

**— ¡No te metas con mi ozono, grandisimo pendejo!** — Grito acercándose a ellos, poniéndose en guardia. Pero al tirar el golpe el hombre lo esquivo y se lo devolvió en el medio de la nariz, Craigerz cayó al suelo una vez más. Pronto se sumaron dos más y el tercero de ellos agarro un bate.

— Kyle al percatarse salió del auto desesperado — **¡Ey! Esperen! ¡Déjenlo! ¡Está enfermo!**

_¡Oh sí! Craigerz había aparecido frente a Kyle y ambos empezaron su viaje, luego de ese pequeño incidente en la estación de servicio._

**— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Y que mierda estabas haciendo!?** — Grito Craig histérico**—** **Dios, mira como esta, auch** — Dijo al tocarse la nariz la cual estaba desviada e inflamada**—** **¡¿Escuchas?! ¡Oh no! ¡Escucha como suena!** **— **Grito quejoso mientras se escuchaba un silbido, producido por la respiración nasal de el mismo**—**.

**— Trate de detenerlos… Pero a penas logre sepárate de ti… Bueno, Craigerz saco su revolver — **Dijo el pelirrojo bastante tenso**—**.

**— ¿Revolver? ¡¿Que revolver!? ¡Aaaaah!** **— **Grito mientras se llevaba una mano al cinturón de donde saco el arma, pronto la dejo caer por la ventana**— ¡Oh dios! ¡¿Soy un asesino?! ¡Asesino! ¡No me veas!** **—**Dijo exageradamente cubriéndose con una mano**—**.

**— Tranquilo, solo le dispara… Solo le disparo a las cuatro ruedas de la camioneta del tipo…— **El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor **— Creo que fue eso lo que hizo que… Bueno, rompieran tu nariz…**.

**— ¡Carajo!** **— **Dijo Craig golpeando la cabeza contra la bocina**— En todo caso ¿Porque fuimos allí?**

**— **El joven lo miro **—****Pero si tu… Craigerz dijo que tenía que comprar provisiones.**

**— ¿Provisiones? Esto es genial ****—** Dijo Craig pesadamente. Una vez abrió el portaequipaje empezó a revisar**—** **Oh, grandioso, una pala, unos dardos de caza, un costal de cal, cuerdas** **— **Abre una bolsa de papel **—** **Un vino, lubricante, cinco preservativos y, lo mejor para el final… ¡TAN-TAN!** **—**Dijo riendo amargamente mientras sacudía un pene de goma**—**.

**— **El tan solo lo miro indignado **—** **¡¿Eso es todo!?** **— **Pregunto abriendo la bolsa**—**.

**— Parece que Craigerz tiene sus planes, no, jeje** **—**Rio mientras empezaba a encender el auto, al ver la cara de Kyle trato de tranquilizarlo un poco **—** **Que tal si escuchamos un poco de música** **—** Dijo encendiendo la radio**—**.

Pero no todo era "tranquilidad", ya que las noticias se extienden rápido y pronto ambos fueron etiquetados de fugitivos. La noticia llego hasta los oídos de la familia de Craig, más bien, la policía llego hasta la puerta de la casa de el pelinegro.

**— ¡Eso no es posible!— **Grito Samy preocupada**—**.

**— Pero es así, el tipo está loco** **— **Dijo Sebastian muy enfadado**—**.

**— ¡Oye! Baja tus sumos, poli… ¡Mi papa no es ningún loco!** **— **Dijo molesta Paola **—.**

**— ¡Eso! ¡Que tenga trastornos de personalidad dividida con reflejo narcisista involuntario no lo hace un loco!** **— **Grito Samy MUY enfadada**— **.

**— Tranquilos chicos, solo queremos pedirles su cooperación** **— **Dijo el segundo policía, el cual era algo musculoso y mas grande que los anteriores oficiales **—** **Necesitamos atraparlo antes de que lastime a alguien.**

**— ¡¿Pero que dice?! ¡Él sería incapaz de herir a alguien! — **Dijeron Sebastian y Samy al unísono mientras que Paola se dedicaba a asentir como loco**—**.

**— **Craigerz estaba golpeando la bocina rudamente al compás de un Heavy Metal mientras gritaba**— ¡Mother Mother fucker, Mother Mother Fucker!** –Se detiene a ver al pelirrojo arrinconado en el asiento del copiloto con uno de los dardos enormes apuntándole**— ¿Que pasa bombón?** **¿Temes que te muerda?**- Craigerz sonrió mostrando una sonrisa idéntica al gato de Alicia En El Pais De Las Maravillas-.

**— ¡Callate, Craigerz! ¡Ya vi tu plan!** **— **Dijo molesto**—**.

**— Oh, eso… — **Dijo fingiendo estar intranquilo**— ** **Bueno, no pensaba metértelo de una… Pensaba lubricarlo y deslizarlo centímetro a centímetro….**

**— ¡**Eso no! **— **Grito Kyle poniéndose rojo como su cabello**— ¡Me refiero a la pala! ¡Y a la cal!**

**— Ah, déjame explicarte…— **Dijo Craigerz como si señalara la mayor obviedad de la tierra **—** **Este es un auto robado, esas cosas son del policía… O acaso creíste que llevaría nuestros cuerpos a la comisaria, je…— **Dijo sonriéndole para luego hacer que bajara el dardo **— ** **Así me gusta, Blancanieves.**

**— ¿Blancanieves?** **—** Pregunto Kyle**— **.

**— Porque espero a que te duermas para presentarte a los siete polv… — **Rió Craigerz**—**.

**— ¡Agh! ¡Cállate!** **— **Grito el pelirrojo tapándose los oídos**—**.

**— Aguarda Pocahontas, si no pegas tu oreja al suelo jamas escucharas al búfalo** **—** Dijo Craigerz frunciendo el entrecejo**—**.

**— ¿Que mierda significa eso? —** Dijo Kyle fuera de sí**—**.

**— ¿Que? O reaccionas o Craigerz tomara el fuerte Craig para siempre** **—** Dijo seriamente**—**.

**— **Kyle levanto una ceja, mirándolo confundido **—** **¿Hablas de ti mismo en tercera persona?**

Fue entonces cuando la contraparte del pelinegro tuvo una idea, por lo que detuvo el auto al borde de un risco. Él y Kyle se colocaron tras el vehículo.

**— ¿Estas seguro de esto, Craigerz? ****— **Dijo mientras empujaba el carro**—**.

**— Es un hecho. Este es un auto robado, toda la policía estará buscándolo. Sera más seguro ir a pie…— **Luego empezó a empujar**—** **Mas fuerte, guapetón.**

**— ¡Ya sabes que me llamo Kyle!** **— **Dijo molesto mientras el auto comenzaba a caer por el borde**—**.

**— Lo que digas, guap… Espera…— **Dice Craigerz palpándose el bolsillo trasero del pantalón**—** **Jodeme que agarraste la billetera de la guantera.**

**— **El judío levanto una ceja**—** **¿Es una broma, verdad?**

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora responderé los reviews:**

**Mary: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! **

**Naty: ¡Ja! ¡Pues yo al ver esa parte de la película el se había masturbado pensando en Irene!**

**Guest: ¡Gracias! Y claro que lo continuare hasta el fin del mundo (?)**


End file.
